Here We Go Again
by Msvampirewannabe
Summary: Bella didn't have a daughter but is a vampire they go to high school, canon pairing LEMON better than it sounds some drama R&R, Do not own any characters!


An: Bella's a vampire but never had her daughter. 9 years later they are at a different school, on Bella's 2nd time at high school. WARNING: LEMON, for those who like it. ExB forever. Enjoy.

"Bella where are you?" I heard Edward questioned from downstairs I was the only one to stay from hunting and I called him home early. We were leaving for a new town tomorrow ad I had a surprise for Edward.

"Upstairs Baby" I said. I could hear him run up the stairs.

He opened the door and froze at the sight of me sprawled out in a half laying position wearing a dark green bustier-type thing with black lace on it, and black fishnet stocking on one leg that was ripped in a couple places.(video of what was worn and song on my profile.) I turned on the music The Garden by Mirah and walked over to him seductively.

_Oh oh i really wanted that thing  
I just want to sing_

I pulled him to the bed and threw him on it so he has only propped up on his elbows. I leaned in and whisper "don't touch."

_  
I love you baby  
Won't you bring  
All the flowers you  
Find out in the garden  
Don't tell me the truth  
That your heart has hardened  
_

At this pointed I was straddling his waist while slowly unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his chest.

_  
But you don't want me anymore  
How can it be  
Look what you've done to me  
_

At this point he ran his hand up my thigh. I gasped and slapped his hand away "Mr. Cullen what did I tell you don't tough now you'll have to be punished." I tied his hand to the bed post as he moaned I made sure I was rubbing against him.

_  
Oh oh  
Oh oh the bee does quickly sting  
I was wondering  
If you could maybe darling  
Think? I'd give everything  
If you'd grant my love a pardon  
And all the fruits  
Again would fill the garden_

"Bella…please" He moaned as I unbutton his jeans smiling viciously. 

But you don't want me anymore  
How can it be?  
Look what you've done to me

I had all but his boxers off by the time the song was coming to an end.

_  
Oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh oh oh (and so on)_

As the song ended he broke the rope that I used to tie him up. He pinned me to the bed and started to take my clothes off. He got them off quickly, and kissed me passionately. Without warning he entered me I gasped "that" he whispered in with a thrust as I bit my lip from screaming "was" another thrust "for" I almost screamed with his thrust "torturing me" he said and I screamed loudly with his thrust that sent us over the edge.

A few minutes later of panting, we heard a sharp knocked on the door downstairs. I gave Edward a questioning look. He shrugged as we got lost in each others eyes he didn't care enough to hear anyone's thoughts right now.

The door downstairs broke down but I guess we didn't hear the police threat because of the music playing the next song. They barged in the room guns pointed, I screamed as Edward question the police "what the hell is going on?"

The police chief came into the room "Sir we got an anonymous phone call that there was a murder being committed at this house, but we can see now that that's not the case." I sat up covering myself if I could blush right now I would be beat red for the rest of my life.

I realized that all five of the police men were eyeing me like I was a piece of meat. Edward growled but only I could hear it.

"Umm… can you leave before our family gets home?" I asked hiding most of my face in Edward's chest.

That seemed to snap them out of it and they started to disperse after about an hour they were all gone.

"Well that was uncalled for" Edward said. I looked at him and he looked at me and we started laughing.

"What ever we do we do not tell Emmett, got it?" He nodded and we laughed more. Just the Family decided to come home. We got dressed and made our way to greet them "Hey" I said but they didn't respond they just were starring at Alice laughing hysterical with Jasper. Our faces fell.

"Alice don't you dare tell anybody else or I swear to burn your clothes and cut up all your credit cards." I threatened

"Oh please Bells you don't scare me they're bound to find out tomorrow, because Kenneth just got the word through his father - the chief of police - and you two officially 'deflowered' each other tonight." My jaw dropped

"What happened?" The other four question at the same time.

"Why tell you when I can show you." Alice said and disappeared for five seconds and was back with a DVD in her hand.

"YOU DIDN'T" I screeched at her panic clear in my voice. I looked over to Edward and he was eyeing the DVD trying to figure out when to snatch from her.

"Oh I did, and Edward good luck with that" She giggled and placed the DVD in the DVD player I groaned as it showed us from the beginning, When Edward came into the room, till right when we walked out.

By the end everyone was in stitches rolling on the floor I growled standing in the same spot from before with Edward, who glared at everyone.

"Lets go pack." He stated. I nodded and as we walked up the stairs Emmett yelled "You're never going to live this down." I let out a frustrated growl as Edward slammed with a sigh.

He opened him arms and I accepted his hug "It's okay Bella I have dirt on them being single for a century has its perks." I pulled away and he gave me his breathtaking crocked smile. I smiled back.

2 Months later

Today was the first day at our new school. And we got to school in Edward's Volvo and Rose's M6. This school was another drama whole this will be fun.

An: ok I know its 9 years in the future but seriously I can't give them cars of the future so deal with it thanks new chapter hopefully out soon. Reviews are Good, I encourage them.


End file.
